<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ᶜᵃⁿᵈʸ ᵖᵒᵖˢ by monbebesdreamland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590622">ᶜᵃⁿᵈʸ ᵖᵒᵖˢ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbebesdreamland/pseuds/monbebesdreamland'>monbebesdreamland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aquariums, Boyfriends, CEO, Childishness, Cute, Disability, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbebesdreamland/pseuds/monbebesdreamland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a successful CEO, feels lonely but then meets a boy and saves him from bad things to happen. This one boy seemes to complete the missing part in his life, but there are a lot of complications. </p><p>❝«𝒯𝑒𝓁𝓁 𝓂𝑒 𝓌𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝒹𝑜 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓃𝑒𝑒𝒹 𝓁𝑜𝓋𝑒𝓁𝓎? »<br/>«𝒜 𝒽𝓊𝑔.» 𝒽𝑒 𝓂𝓊𝓂𝓊𝓇𝑒𝒹.<br/>«𝒩𝒶𝓀𝑒𝒹 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓌𝑒𝓉 ?»❝</p><p> </p><p>사랑의 증후군</p><p>✩.･*:｡≻───── ⋆♡⋆ ─────.•*:｡✩</p><p> </p><p>➷the description might not sound like it but it will get really soft<br/>➷fluff<br/>➷bxb<br/>➷sexual content<br/>➷childish behavior<br/>➷side pairings<br/>➷sensitive content<br/>➷disability</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 하나 ᵐᵉᵉᵗ ᵘᵖ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm trying my best to make this without any mistakes. Please remember English is just a second language that's also why my story telling isn't that good. I hope you enjoy it anyways ;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There always was this man the one of his dreams. In school they laughed about him being gay, he told them lies. Lots of lies. One of them was the one that he had a boyfriend.<br/>
He daydreamed a lot about him. How he was stroking my head when he need to cuddle, and how they had their own little adventures.<br/>
He was a beautiful creature, if he would have been real he would have stared at him all day and night.</p><p>His daydreams felt like getting real. But he was still lonely nowadays. It made him even more lonely than he actually was. He wished even more that once someone will come and care about him. But it never happened.</p><p>«Comeone Hyungwon, I know you called this Koi like your boyfriend but you can't stare at it all day long. We still have visitors.» he sighed. He pet the shoulder of the blonde haired male and he looked up to the older. He blushed and pushed his CEO away.<br/>
«Don't scare me like that.»</p><p>He was the manager of an underwater museum. It was a dream to work there. He liked the animals here and made friends with the workers. He really loved his work.</p><p>The staff here liked the job. It was a dreamy feeling here. All the tunnels and big aquarium made you think you really were underwater. And the animals here were happy.<br/>
They had a lot of space and liked the visitors attention. </p><p>He gone far for his 23 years. </p><p>But there was still something missing the male's life. An own family.<br/>
When the man watched the kids over here he started smiling havily. And it even made him sad. He won't ever be like this. </p><p>There was no day when the male hated himself for all the liars. He could have been with Hyungwon or Hyunwoo or even with Changkyun. Now they are taken. All of them, all of the workers. But not him. And they we're taken by the right ones. He felt it.</p><p>The CEO was lonely. </p><p>«Changkyun we need you at the dolphins.» one of the staff called me by the walkie talkie.<br/>
«I'm coming.» he answered.<br/>
He moved there quickly. Once again he struggled to put the walkie talkie back into his pocket. Holding in he spotted something he never saw earlier.</p><p>He couldn't believe what was happening in front of his eyes. An old man and a young boy. He touched him in a pervert way. Not that young actually but it seemed like it at the first glance.</p><p>«It will take a second.» he whispered to inform the worker.<br/>
«What's wrong?»</p><p> Changkyun quickly moved towards him.<br/>
«Hey you. Just hold your fingers at your body or either I will inform the police.» he glared at the man who just laughed. «He's ok with that, right Kihyun?»</p><p>The blonde haired turned to face the young boy, realising he wasn't that young. He was kinda his age, but seemed to pretend like being maybe 9 or 10. Or 4?<br/>
In with one hand he held a small shark plushie and with the other he held a candy pop. He had brown hair which were falling into his face. His bangs made his whole face even more childish.<br/>
Maybe he was disabled. </p><p>«You can always tell if you are not ok with this Kihyun.»<br/>
«I-I'm not.» his voice was dadly husky and does not fit his childish looks.<br/>
«Are you two related?»<br/>
«No.»</p><p>He gave the man a death glare.<br/>
«You can go home either I call the police. I will keep care about him.»<br/>
The man laughed. «Keep that slut as a gift.» he said unbothered as if he were having lots of others to replace the Kihyun man. </p><p>Very embarrassed Kihyun looked up to me. He played with his fingers nervously and brushed his hair out of his face. It was beautiful. A way too beautiful.<br/>
«Thank you.»<br/>
«It's fine. I'm Changkyun by the way.»<br/>
As the male took his arm he looked at him a bit concerned.<br/>
«I don't have something to go now.» he shyly muttered and looked at him with puppy eyes. Out of all sudden Changkyun just took Kihyun by the hand and leaded him to the dolphins quickly</p><p>«Kyun where did you go?» a black haired greeted him. His voice was very calming, even though he was a very active person.<br/>
«I'm sorry Minhyuk, there were some problems that needed to be solved at first.» he anwered letting his voice tell him how stressed he was right now.<br/>
«Who's that kiddo?» in a bit of excitement he looked down at Kihyun.<br/>
He ignored his question. «Why did you call for me.»<br/>
«Alright. Noona is hurt.» Minhyuk looked worried at the mini dolphin. </p><p>Minhyuk used to care for the dolphins a lot since he started working at the company. So Changkyun choose to set Minhyuk to look after especially the dolphins and care about them. He also trains them a lot and sometimes makes mini shows for their guests.<br/>
Their dolphins lived in a big pool and had an own area. Sometimes Minhyuk trained them for events because it was a highlight at their business. </p><p>Noona was a sensitive one. Visitors loved her because she tried to make all the sad ones happy by her cuteness. A very special animal.<br/>
Now she wasn't really moving much and she made some sounds that seemed very painful.<br/>
«Do you call the vet already?» Changkyun put a hand down into the water.<br/>
«I did in case he had no time but it is very urgent.»<br/>
«She seems to suffer a lot.» Kihyun mumured and looked down to noona. </p><p>She faced Kihyun and made an excited sound. He giggled. Then he held his hand to her and she nuzzled against it, what made him stroke her skin lightly.<br/>
The brown haired face shone happily. He pressed the stuffered shark against his small body and continued. </p><p>«Maybe she's lonely ah?» Changkyun requested looking at Minhyuk.<br/>
«She is missing competitions.» Minhyuk murmured.<br/>
«We should open the dolphin pool for visitors all day.» he said Changkyuns thoughts out loud for everyone. </p><p>Minhyuk pulled him at his side.<br/>
«C'on, who's the kid now?» he requested again.<br/>
«It's complicated.»<br/>
«Why is he pretending to be a kid?»<br/>
«How should I fucking know Min Hyuk?!»<br/>
He looked at Kihyun for a while and checked on him, than sat down next to him.<br/>
«Do you like it here~»<br/>
The other one nodded shyly in response.<br/>
«I'm Minhyuk leader of the dolphins area.»<br/>
He nodded again.<br/>
«Let me ask you for your age.»<br/>
Kihyun gulped and shook his head. </p><p>«It's alright Minhyuk, let him be the way he wants to.» Changkyun pulled him by his side «Come on Kihyun.»<br/>
He followed him right behind.<br/>
He really was a cute man no matter how he behaved. </p><p>«I'm 22» he whispered.<br/>
«It's alright Kihyun, there are always people thinking you are acting strange but you will get along with it as long as you accept yourself.»<br/>
He looked up to the man with an admiring look in his face.<br/>
«Where do you live. I will take you home if my shift is over.»<br/>
«I'm homeless.»<br/>
«Alright let me find a solution.»</p><p>The CEO went to the Kois and fed them. There were grown a lot since he bought them. They were wonderful and healthy. His works were unbelievable. </p><p>«You seem to like it here Kihyun, don't you?»<br/>
«I love it.» he whispered in amazement.<br/>
Changkyun loved his underwater museum as well. As kid he used to go to one wich was far away. </p><p>Kihyun looked at he Kois like a small kid and Changkyun started to laugh.<br/>
«You can help me changing the water of the goldfish.»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 두명 ˡᵘⁿᶜʰ ᵇʳᵉᵃᵏ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please remember that I move my story over from Wattpad where it was original posted so if you might find it there don't be concerned it's my own work I also edited this one to make mistakes go away and raise the quality</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Come on Kihyun let's get some food.»<br/>
He rushed after him, the shark still in his hand's.<br/>
«I want some Indian food please.» his eyes were shining in excitement.<br/>
Changkyun giggled. He really thought the man was unique and something really dark were hidden in his past.<br/>
«Some spicy for the cute boy.» the older teased.<br/>
Kihyun blushed, the pink on his cheeks made him look even cuter. He was hiding behind his plushy now and looking up at Changkyun.</p><p>It was 1:20 pm and they had a short lunch break because the brown haired seemed to almost faint because of hunger.<br/>
The CEO was not supposed to do brakes during work usually, because as manager he wanted to be reachable the whole time.<br/>
Actually Shownu had to force him to get some food with the younger because he thought Changkyun can also need a short break. And he also knew he wouldn't do it if it was only for himself but since Kihyun was not able to go alone he would go with him and take the chance to get food himself.</p><p>«I know where we can buy the best curry in the world.» he said with a smile.<br/>
«Really?» Ki seemed really excited.<br/>
«Of course.» he took the younger by his side and left into the town.<br/>
But unfortunately he seemed scared and took the blonde males hand really tight. It almost hurt him.<br/>
«It's ok Kihyun, I won't hurt you, neither anyone else here. I will keep care of you, I promise.» the other male tried to calm the sensitive one.</p><p>He loosen his grap a bit. Changkyun stroke his hand softly and entered the restaurant. It was very clean and modern. Everything was colored black, white and grey. Just some pink orchids were standing on the tables and made it look a bit warmer.<br/>
«What do you want to eat dear Kihyun?»<br/>
He pointed at the menu and Changkyun ordered some food for both of them, than they sat down at a table with a wonderful view down the river. Beautiful cherry blossom trees were growing along it and made the view look even more stunning.<br/>
He looked outside the window with interest.<br/>
Couples passing the way and children playing down the alley made the older let out a small sigh. </p><p>Kihyun turned his head to him questioning.<br/>
«I'm alright. » he lied. Lieing was his big favor.<br/>
Changkyun won't tell him that he was lonely after all, but he was still not happy with the missing part in his life. </p><p>«You are not.» he pouted.<br/>
«I'm not.» he simply aswered «But just let us enjoy our day Kihyunnie.»<br/>
He took his chopsticks and started to eat slowly. Kihyun just stared at his food. It looked really delicious so he couldn't find any matter of why he wasn't eating it now.<br/>
«What's wrong?»<br/>
«I can't eat with this one's.»<br/>
«Really? It's kinda simple I will show you.»</p><p>He let his sticks fell down a few times, but the more he ate, the better he got. Did he really not use them before? How did he ate his meals then?<br/>
«See.» he smiled kinda proudly.<br/>
«Thank you for helping me.»</p><p>«I'm so full now.» the elder leaned down his chair. Kihyun chuckled at the sight.<br/>
«I feel like I could be rolling back to work later.» Changkyun stood up with the emense feeling of fullness. He won't eat that much ever again.<br/>
«Let's have a walk before we get back.» </p><p>They walked down the ally at the river, which we saw out of the window a few moments ago. He really liked nature. It was beautiful by the river, the most beautiful part of the whole city. Kihyun wasn't that childish. Maybe he was at first, but moment to moment he behaved more and more usual. Not usual but kind of normal and calm. He didn't even let out a small glare to the playground right next to them. Maybe he wasn't interested or he knew that he wasn't that young anymore. Because of his height he could maybe tell how old he was.</p><p>He felt a lot better walking in fresh air and still not felt that sickly full anymore. The brown haired seemed to hide something too. What was the truth behind this human? </p><p>«Let's get back to sea world ah?» the older recalled him and turned around, in the right direction.<br/>
«Hyung I wanna get some rest.»<br/>
«Alright you can sleep on the couch in my office. Is that ok for you?»<br/>
He slowly shook his head.<br/>
«Oh dear, fine let me call Hyunwoo ok?»<br/>
He really didn't know what he should do anyways. He couldn't stay away from work but he also couldn't just tell Kihyun he has to stay awake.</p><p>The CEO put his phone out of the pocket and searched for Shownus number.<br/>
Hyunwoo was like the co manager of everything. </p><p>«I got a huge problem.»<br/>
«Tell me what's it?» the male was older than him but he was so kind and caring.<br/>
«Kihyun seems to be very tired but he won't get enough rest in my office I guess.»<br/>
Hyunwoo let out a laughter. «It's ok Chang, get you and the boy your whole deserved rest. You are working hard, you can take breakes more often.»<br/>
«Thank you, be nice to our visitors.»<br/>
He laughed again before hanging up. </p><p>«Let's get you home kid»</p><p>He unlocked his homedoor, or better their homedoor. The male lived in a simple flat, which least to live for a single person like him.<br/>
Fine it was very modernized because he had earned a lot of money trough the years. But he kept his home tidy and didn't add something too personal, because he never really cared about material belongings.</p><p>Kihyun inspected the whole flat. He seemed to like it there even though it wasn't family friendly. </p><p>«So you are tired Kihyun?»<br/>
He nodded shyly. Changkyun realised that he entered every room except for the bedroom?<br/>
«You can sleep in my room, just get inside and feel like home. I'm gonna stay in the living room. Call me if something is wrong ok?»<br/>
With a nod he left into his room. </p><p>But a second later a loud scream appeard behind the locked door.<br/>
«CHANGKYUN!» a paniked voice called out his name. </p><p>Without any doubts the male entered the room in a rush. He looked at Kihyun who seemed really panicked.<br/>
«There's...a....a....a moth.»<br/>
He groaned. «Seriously?»<br/>
«They eat plushies. They will eat sharky.» his grip around the stuffed shark tightened.<br/>
«Kihyun you really scared me, I thought you were hurt.»<br/>
«Make it go away please.» he whined. </p><p>The elder grabbed a piece of paper and a glass he had next to the bed, took the moth and let it outside the window. </p><p>With a sigh Changkyun sat down next to Kihyun.<br/>«Listen, I'm not like that because it is fun for me.» he murmured.<br/>
«Alright Ki.»</p><p>«C-can you please stay?» he grabbed my wirst and looked into the eyes of the blonde haired man with a begging expression who let out a sigh.<br/>
«And where should I sleep.»<br/>
«Sleep with me. I-i mean in the bed...» he blushed realising his offer sounded a little pervert. </p><p>«If you want to share a bed with a stranger, here we go.» Changkyun slipped out of his shoes and pulled down his shirt.<br/>
Kihyuns eyes were focused on the mans body. The older one wasn't the muscle man, but he liked to work out sometimes. His whole right chest and arm were printed with a big tatoo. Kihyun hadn't seen it already.<br/>
«Move.» he whispered and crawled into the big bed. The twin sized bed was big enough for six people to sleep next to each other, he really didn't know why it was so big. Changkyun never needed the whole space.</p><p>Kihyun looked still at him. He focused on his face. He studied it like a picture.<br/>
«I like you.» he whispered softly.<br/>
The man gave him a small smile.<br/>
«I'm happy about that.» </p><p>He nuzzled against the olders neck and wrapped his arms around his body to cuddle. The shark he still held in his arms. The older male never had much skinship with anyone. It wasn't that he was to shy to do it but people never wanted it.</p><p>The blonde haired streched out hid hand and touched Ki's head. He caressed his soft skin for a while and went to fondle his hair. Such a beautiful creature. </p><p>«Will you ever explain me the reason for your behavior? » he asked in a whisper.<br/>
«First I want to get to know you better.»</p><p>He reached his hand out to sharky. He wanted to touch him, but Kihyun stopped the male.<br/>
«Please don't touch.» he had a bit of panik in his voice.<br/>
What in the world he was afraid of?<br/>
Why did a simple plushie mean so much to him? So much that he couldn't even let other people touch it?</p><p>He nuzzled against Changkyuns chest who wrapped his armed around him now too.<br/>
It just needed a few seconds and he fell asleep in his arms. Changkyun watched the sleeping beauty.<br/>
A short beard stubble grew in his face. He was a grown man. So what did he hide? </p><p>A lot of questions swirled in his head, but he forgot about them because of the warm and peaceful feeling of his body. Changkyun did not think about having a family a lot today. It was unusual. Kihyun made him feel like he needed to protect him with everything he had, and like him the way he were. It was strange.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 두명 ˡᵘⁿᶜʰ ᵇʳᵉᵃᵏ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kihyun was peacefully snoring next to him when the male woke up. He swung his legs out of he bed, but he still hugged the olders hips, so Changkyun couldn't move just a little. The male whined.<br/>
«Kihyun wake up finally.» he hugged Changkyun really tight. Actually he didn't want to wake the younger because he was a real sleeping beauty.<br/>
«Don't leave Eomma. Don't.» he whispered. He sounded panicked.<br/>
«Kihyun!» he grabbed Kihyuns shoulders and shook him concerned till he woke up. </p><p>«Wah!» Ki opened his eyes still in shook. His body was trembling.<br/>
«Alright Kihyunnie, it's ok» the blonde hairee patted his head and pulled him into his string arms «Calm down. »<br/>
He nuzzled against the older. Changkyun didn't know why but he liked to be close him like this. He enjoyed the youngers presence a way too much since he stepped into his life just since yesterday.<br/>
«Thank you.» he mumured next to his ear. Kihyuns husky morning voice sounded very hot.<br/>
«It's ok, I'm fine with it.»</p><p>«I want to tell my secret to someone but I don't feel like I'm ready for this now.»<br/>
«Don't worry, you have all the time you need.» he replied with a smile and stroke his head lovingly. </p><p>«Do you want to get some breakfast?» the older male asked with a smile.<br/>
Kihyun nodded, so he let go of him and stood up. He went into the kitchen realizing the other was not right behind him.<br/>
«U ok?» Changkyun asked.<br/>
The youngers face was printed with a big blush. I really couldn't tell why. I didn't do or say something embarrassing at all. Maybe he felt my good morning present earlier but it's nothing to blush about.<br/>
«Don't u wanna..... Put something on?» he asked.<br/>
The CEO let out a laughter. «Alright, if it makes you feel more comfortable I will.»</p><p>Seconds later he stood in the doorframe, his shirt on his body.<br/>
Kihyun was playing with sharky so the man did not enter and just watched the cute scenery. But soon he realized him and blushed again. He was hiding the shark underneath the table but he just ruffled his hair with a smile.</p><p>«You're a cute boy Kiki.» he said smiling.<br/>
The blonde haired put the foods on the table and added some dishes for the both of them. He did not want to cook in the morning, so usually ate some bread or something that left from dinner. But Kihyun gave the whole thing a kinda disguted look.<br/>
«Just eat, most of it tastes better than it looks like.» the elder smiled. </p><p>The first time this morning, now Changkyun glanced at the clock. He started choking on the bread.<br/>
«We're late.» He grumbled.<br/>
The older looked for his phone in a hurry. </p><p>«I'm so sorry for calling you again Hyunwoo.»<br/>
«It's fine.» he laughed.<br/>
«Me and Kihyun will be late, I forgot about time, I'm so sorry.»<br/>
«What does forgot about time mean? Did you already? Yk?»<br/>
«No. Pervert.» Changkyun almost screamed and regretted it in the next moment. Kihyun looked at him curiously.<br/>
«Then why did you even take him?»<br/>
«Do you still have all your brain cells?»<br/>
«I think I have more than you, I don't drink you do.»<br/>
«It's not funny jerk, I didn't even call you to have a chat with you, so go work I mean for what do I pay you.» he hung up and ended the conversation abruptly. </p><p>«Are you fine?» he looked at Changkyun with big eyes, he seemed to be a little scared.<br/>
«It's fine don't worry.» the elder gave him a smile to comfort him «Do you wanna help me with working today?»<br/>
«Yes» his eyes were filled with excitement. </p><p>Changkyun cleaned the table and Kihyun helped him a bit, putting food back into the refrigerator and putting the dishes into the dishwasher. </p><p>The older male searched for the stuff uniform in his wardrobe. He was supposed to have more than two shirts at my home. Then he found one of the old ones and handed it to Kihyun.<br/>
«Just wear this, don't care if it's too big.»<br/>
«Can you please get off.»<br/>
«Just dress on we're both man and it's just the shirt.»<br/>
He turned his back to me and stripped of his shirt. His back was covered with scratches and scars. It was red and the scars were glittering in a darker shade than his skin was.<br/>
«Kihyun what is that?»<br/>
«Just don't force me to turn.» he whined.<br/>
«Why does your back looks like this?»<br/>
He let out a cry.<br/>
Changkyun bit his lower lip, but the willing to hug him was bigger, so the male turned him and wrapped his arms around the small body of his. </p><p>«It's fine Kihyun. Don't cry.» Changkyun whispered trough his hair and placed a soft kiss on it. Did he kiss him? Changkyun wished to make it never happen in the next second.<br/>
«You don't need to have secrets in front of me.» the older male murmured.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 네개 ˢⁱᶜᵏ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please I'll remind you again English isn't my first language if there's anything I do wrong tell me ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kihyun made a step backwards and let his head sink down. Changkyun had a perfect view at his whole torso. It was printed with dark purple suck marks. He felt his throat tighten up. It felt so tight that he didn't think he could talk again. He struggled to hold his tears back.</p><p>The man grabbed his chin and forced him to look into the others eyes. <br/>«It's ok Kihyun. You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to.» the elder said with a very soft tone.<br/>He didn't want to push Kihyun anywhere. Even though he wanted to know his secret really badly. He wanted to know it to protect him and never make it happen again.<br/>Ki's eyes teared up. <br/>«Not yet please.» he whispered almost in tears. Changkyun pulled him into a hug again. </p><p>«Do you want to shower? It always calms me down if I'm stressed.» he suggested smiling softly at the younger to show him that he won't force him to open up.<br/>«But you need to go working.» he whined. <br/>The older gave him a kind smile. «I'm the CEO. I can appear when I want to.»</p><p>Kihyun looked down. «Anyways I do never take a bath alone.» he pouted and crossed his arms.<br/>Changkyun struggled not to chuckle about how cute he looked but then turned serious again.<br/>«Kihyun but you are not a child anymore.»<br/>«I know.»  he whispered a little ashamed but still protesting.</p><p>«It's fine, we'll do this later ok?» Changkyun gave up with a sigh. Kihyun nodded shyly. <br/>«Let's get to work.» he smiled. <br/>«What do I do today.» the younger seemed excited. He really liked Noona and Changkyun wanted to make him happy with what he's going to say next.<br/>«You're gonna train Noona, she liked you and the other way round. Don't you?»<br/>«Thanks a lot.» he smiled and let out an excited sound. </p><p>He took the elders hand tight who stepped towards the door. It felt like walking him to the kindergarten. But he got more sensitive for him since they spend much time alone. </p><p>Changkyun unlocked the workers entrance and let both of them inside the building. Kihyun seemed to be scared walking through the dark corridors. So the other held his hand even tighter and smiled at him calmingly.<br/>«It's alright Kihyun no one is willing to hurt you, it's just dark nothing more.» he tried to comfort the younger.<br/>They entered the office where they got their walkie talkies and the amount of technical stuff they needed to communicate at work since the park was big and they couldn't walk to each other when emergencies happened. <br/>He activited Kihyuns one. And gave him a short but clear explanation how to use it.<br/>«You know how this thing works?»<br/>The younger nodded at the request. He seemed to not talk a lot when it was about unnecessary stuff or something like a yes or no answer. </p><p>«Hyung I don't want to work with strangers.» he wined. His puppy eyes were sparkling begging and whiny.<br/>«Kihyun this people are all open hearted and really kind. You will get along with each other really well.» he took his hand and gave him a bright smile. Changkyun didn't seemed easy to comfort. And he also was easy to make uncomfortable.<br/>«Now let me bring you to your working place. I promise it will be alright.»</p><p>They walked along the empty visitor rooms and entered the dolphin pool trough the staff door. Kihyun didn't feel as easy as Changkyun, even if he knew he wasn't doing anything wrong. Minhyuk glared at the CEO annoyed.<br/>«After three hours you're finally arrived Mr. I-am-never-late-and-now-the-cute-boy-is-making-me-crazy-thats-why.» he huffed.<br/>«Oi Minhyuk stop it and be nice or I will cut of your salary.»<br/>«That's not nice either Monsieur.» Minhyuk grinned childishly.<br/>«Guess who started?» Changkyun raised an eyebrow. <br/>«Mimimi»<br/>Kihyun giggled a bit in amusement. The two men were behaving like two stupid brothers who argue about a toy car.<br/>«That's funny ah, kiki?»<br/>He blushed a bit but still couldn't help chuckling at the two elders. </p><p>«This is Minhyuk he will be your working partner from now on. And Minhyuk if you do anything to the boy I will hurt your nuts.» Changkyun glared at Minhyuk as if he would kill him when he did a bad move.<br/>«Don't.» he whined. <br/>Kihyun chuckled again. His chuckles sounded really cute. A way too cute if you asked Changkyun.<br/>«If you want something, call me by the walkie talkie.» he simply told him and left with a wink. </p><p>Hyunwoo passed his way. He abruptly stopped even before he only could have realized the smile on Changkyuns lips. Shownu has something like a seventh sense especially because he was the closest of the employees to his boss. Since he was the first one who applied he also had a special connection towards Changkyun who was still a few years younger.<br/>«Are you already in love?» he asked with a big mad grin on his face. The younger one blushed without any limits.<br/>«Of course not.» he huffed agressively at Shownu who should get scared but watched him unbothered. He knew that Changkyun was easy to embarrass and his reactions.<br/>«But you like him.» Hyunwoo teased the blonde male, grinning even more.<br/>«Anyways if that's your problem, it's still not the same.»<br/>The employee chuckled. «See you like him alot.»</p><p>Changkyun sighed and walked over trough the kois. <br/>He watched them for a while. They were his favorite for sure. It was so peaceful and quiet over there. All of the visitors also found their peace here. Not many people came there anyways because it was the chill zone of the whole underwater park. Lots of comfortable seats were there and also big pillows to sit on. Some visitors cuddled over there and pointed at the Kois in their aquarium. How badly he wished to be one of them.</p><p>«Oi Mr. Manager Kihyun feels no good.» a voice popped up trough the walkie talkie. It sounded a little panicked. Not very panicked but still enough to make the CEO worry. <br/>«Are you sure Minhyuk?» he asked very concerned.<br/>«Yeah, he looks kinda sick.» <br/>«I'm on my way.»</p><p>How could Kihyun get sick when we did nothing really tiring? Or was something triggering him. Like sick in a mental way.<br/>He arrived at the dolphins. Kihyuns skin looked pale. His eyes were red from crying, he couldn't explain it otherwise.</p><p>«Goddamn Kihyun.» Changkyun went down on his knees and hugged his skinny body. He now was really worried. Like really really worried. The male never worried that much about anyone before like he did right now.<br/>«I'm not good hyung.» he mumured weakly. <br/>«Sharky got wet, give it to me Kihyun. Let's get you home ok?» Changkyun took the stuffered shark and lifted Kihyun up into his arms. He was extra careful with both of them.The younger male almost weight nothing. He could feel his ribs very well and also felt the stomach growling lightly.</p><p>He carried him a bit of the way and let him down in the elevator, so he could rest his arm's a little.  Of course Changkyun could have carried him the whole time but he knew it wasn't good for his back.<br/>«Are you fine ki?»</p><p> </p><p>His face was hot as if it was on fire.<br/>«You don't seem healthy Kiki.»<br/>«I'm feeling really sick Hyung.» he whined and hid his face in the crook of the olders neck.<br/>«Let me keep care about you and sharky ok?» Changkyun whispered into his hair very soft.</p><p>He carried the little stuffered shark though the washing machine, put it in and than turned back to Kihyun. <br/>«Let's get you clean ok?»<br/>«I-i...» he stuttered. <br/>«It's fine Ki, you don't bath alone. I will look after you.» he gave him the softest smile he owned and helped him into the bathroom.<br/>«I don't want you to see my body...» the brown haired whispered. <br/>«It's fine Kihyun, it's alright.» Changkyun turned away respectfully looking at the big wooden door. </p><p>He heard the water pouring and someone slowly getting into the tube. Not mentioning he already had seen the youngers body he sighed. Why did he hide it from him now?<br/>«Ah, it's hot.» Kihyun whined. <br/>«Need help?»<br/>«Not yet please.» <br/>«I wait it's fine.»<br/>«I'm in, turn.»</p><p>When Changkyun turned two big brown puppie like eyes met his. He was so cute. Honestly really cute. The male could feel his heart melting. He bit his lip stopping himself before he could even think of thinking about something perverted.<br/>The brown haired leaned down his head at his knees and turned it a bit to look at Changkyuns face. He was a way too adorable. Even when a kid was caged inside a man's body he didn't even saw his age. He just saw Kihyun. Adored Kihyun. His heart almost skipped deatdly many beats. </p><p>«You are cute Kihyun.» the blonde haired said with a silent voice and walked over to him, to sit down next to the bathtub. <br/>He still looked at the elder. <br/>«I'm still not feeling good.» <br/>He let a hand ran through the others wet hair. <br/>«Tell me what do you need lovely.? »<br/>«A hug.» he mumured. <br/>«Naked and wet?»<br/>«I do not care.» he blushed lightly but nodded. </p><p>Changkyun bowed down above the tube. His arms wrapped around the older shyly. Changkyun didn't mind getting wet all over his body.<br/>«With the greatest pleasure.» he pulled him into a warm hug. It felt really comfortable and warm. The elder never felt so much like home hugging others. When he hugged other people he just felt awkward or lost.<br/>«Your clothes get wet, take them off.» he paniked. <br/>«Are you really willing me to do that?» Changkyun stripped off his shirt and hugged him again. <br/>The touch of his skin on his let me loose my thoughts for at least a couple of seconds. But he really didn'nt want to have those unholy thoughts for Kihyun. His skin felt soft and he really enjoyed it. Goosebumps were popping up on his arms.</p><p>«Honestly can I do something for your health?» Changkyun whispered against his ear. <br/>«I'm unsure.» Kihyun replied. <br/>«Let me see how I can help you.» he let go of Kihyun amd stood up quickly. He had almost reached his limit, the other was so cute and making him weak without knowing it.<br/>«Don't leave.» he sounded panicked. <br/>«What are you scared of?»<br/>«Stay please.» he whispered. </p><p>«Tell me what happened to you, I do need to know.»<br/>«Not yet.»<br/>«Why?»<br/>His eyes teared up and Changkyun wanted to hug him again. He didn't mean to hurt the younger again, he was not sensible enough to realise where he had to stop.<br/>« I'm scared you will be disgusted by me.»</p><p>«Let me join you.» <br/>It just came out of his mouth randomly without even thinking about saying it or realising he did. Changkyun shook his head but in the next second it was already too late.<br/>«You what?» <br/>«You understood me, move a little.» he peeled of his tight jeans. <br/>Kihyun stared at me with an open mouth. <br/>«If you keep staring you might feel uncomfortable.» the male laughed and put off his boxers without even heasitating. <br/>Kihyun turned his face immediately. </p><p>«Move» the older whispered in a low tone. <br/>Changkyun sat down at the other end of the tube and looked into the others eyes. He smiled a little to comfort him.<br/>«Now we are both beared.»<br/>«I still can't tell you.» he whispered. <br/>«It's fine. But it's still hurting you, I don't want that. Just trust someone the last time in your life.»<br/>Kihyun stared sobbing again. He was a really sensitive one.<br/>«It's fine Kihyun.»</p><p>He moved closer to Changkyun and hugged him crying like a little baby.  <br/>«Thank you for existing.»<br/>«Thank you for making me feel my life is complete.» Changkyun whispered or maybe just thought it because Kihyun didn't react on that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 다섯개 ʰᵉ'ˢ ʰᵘʳᵗ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd be happy if you'd leave a comment for me or something I'm really editing every chapter for hours, giving my best for you guys &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Good morning, wake up kiki. The sun is shining as bright as your beauty.» it's a true statement the man made. Kihyun was really beautiful. His pale and clear skin, his puppy like eyes and his beautiful mole above his lip which made them very kissable.<br/>The male opened his eyes and looked at Changkyun sleepily. <br/>«Are you feeling good today?»<br/>«I never felt better.» he said while rubbing his eyes, looking even more cute.</p><p>The elder gave him a small but meaningful smile. <br/>«I cooked for today's breakfast.» he caressed Kihyuns had for a while cooing silently.<br/>«Mhh I'm going up.» he mumured. <br/>«U promise?»<br/>«I do Eomma.» he sat up. <br/>Ki rubbed his eyes tired and yawned very cutely. The male stretched like a cat before he clumsily exits the bed. </p><p>«If you keep working today I got something for you.» Changkyun grinned at him. <br/>«What is it?» Kihyun asked couriously. <br/>«It's a secret my dear Kihyunnie.» <br/>«You are so mean.» he pouted.<br/>Changkyun laughed. How could he be not mean if he hadn't seen the reaction then.</p><p>When they went to work he seemed to be really happy. Kihyun jumped around all the times and hummed happily. The male was very cute in the older men's eyes. And maybe it wasn't bad at all that he still stayed a child inside.<br/>He wasn't really scared in the dark corridor anymore. He even took his own way to the dolphins, but Changkyun checked after him just in case. Maybe he was a little bit overprotective but maybe the younger also needed it. Anyways the blonde haired male was happy to work again so he checked after his employees more than usual today. </p><p>Many customers seemed happy to see the boss who waved at everyone very friendly. Some people came here more than just once. Some were almost every day here. <br/>He liked that all people seemed to be happy. It was a nice heartwarming atmosphere to look at them when they slowly got more and more happy. </p><p>«Changkyun, emergency at the kois, a boy lost his mother.»<br/>«I will making an announcement, what's his name?» he immediately answered. The boss was always reachable for his employees. He never thought about muting his walkie talkie<br/>«He does not speak to me.»</p><p>Changkyun went on to the office to make an announcement. There he found Kihyun, sitting in a corner and cying. The male totally forgot about what he wanted to do earlier. When he saw Kihyun he felt like having a toxic shock. How did someone manage to make him unhappy when he loved the dolphins so much? <br/>«Kiki what's the matter? Why aren't you at Minhyuk.» Changkyun kneed down in front of him. <br/>He hugged his legs and cried painfully. The other had to gulp hardly and focus on not crying too at those heartbreaking view.<br/>«Ki I'm talking to y-» he handed Changkyun sharky. </p><p>The stuffered shark was ripped on his seam. He totally couldn't tell how this must have happened on accident. He always kept care about the stuffed shark very good.<br/>«It's totally fine, I can fix it if we are home.» The older caressed his head softly. «There is something else, isn't it?»<br/>He gave Kihyun a peck on his head. «You can tell it.»<br/>«Don't kill me please.» he whispered and it sounded like he was begging for his life. <br/>«I won't ever, no matter what you did.»<br/>«Minhyuk is not nice to me.» he said sobbing. <br/>«What did he do?» <br/>«He shouted at me and said I'm no one to do this job because I'm childish.»<br/>«Let me fix that ok? Come with me.»</p><p>The CEO rushed to the dolphins Kihyun right behind him. He saw Minhyuk form afar and supposed he had his own thing to chew on but he wouldn't even think about not scolding him.<br/>«Mr. Lee? Is there anything you have to tell me?» Changkyun asked very strictly. <br/>«This kid is useless.» Minhyuk huffed<br/>In the next second Changkyun already stood in front of him, in a reaspectless near. «Please explain useless.» he ordered with a dark voice. If he was ready to attack Kihyun, Changkyun would fight him with his whole life. He always liked Minhyuk very much and they had been good friends so this was very new to him.<br/>«He is just standing around and stroking Noona, he does not even share a word with me. And then he is playing with his shark all the time.»<br/>«Did you rip it?»<br/>«I-i....» he seemed to be scared now. Never in ages did he think that once Minhyuk would scare of him<br/>«You are stupid Minhyuk, you had to tell him what he has to do, he's new, no wonder he is doing nothing.» the male turned around to Kihyun. «Let's go, you will work by my side.»</p><p>He took his hand to not get lost. <br/>As the announcement appeared the two of them winced, in shook. <br/>«Damn I totally forgot.» he mumured. <br/>«Did you wanted to make the announcement?»<br/>«Don't worry you are more important to me.» Changkyun gave him a smile. He knew he shouldn't have said that but he was also right about that.</p><p>He leaded Ki around, showed how too feed the fish and how to change the water in the different pools. <br/>When he changed the water in the smaller pools Changkyun looked at him closely. Sucking the tube which leaded the water out of the aquarium into a big bucket. The elder told his thoughts not to go into a pervert way, but he couldn't help to do so. <br/>He looked so cute and the doing that... The blonde prayed to not get a boner. </p><p>«So where are we going now?» Kihyun asked couriously looking at him He hated surprises and honestly he couldn't wait any longer to find out.<br/>«It's a suprise Kiki~» Changkyun liked to annoy him with teasing. At least a tiny bit.<br/>«You are mean Hyung.» he pouted.<br/>«Maybe I won't take u out beeing like this.»<br/>«No please Hyung.»</p><p>He put out the electronical wear and removed Kihyuns too.<br/>He seemed to be very excited. Changkyun just wanted to know what happend deeply inside of his head.<br/>«But first I will fix sharky, he is still hurt.» the older said.</p><p>Kihyun still were sad about the shark until Changkyun put a pflaster on it. But now he wanted to fix the stuffered shark first. <br/>Changkyun took Kihyuns hand during walking and rushed to get home. He didn't use his car to get to work since it was just a few minutes away.<br/>The blonde pulled out a sewing set to fix the ripped parts of the shark body. Kihyun watched him strictly. He didn't even dare to make a small mistake. But still he couldn't get along with the thought that Minhyuk had ripped it. He sighed. Minhyuk was such a nice and loveable man.</p><p>«Sharky is healthy now.» Changkyun gave Kihyun a big smile.<br/>But instead of just taking the plushie, he pulled the elder into a hug. Kihyun let go of it really fast, but it still suprised him. The other male also blushed s little.</p><p>«Lets go now.» Changkyun said in excitement.<br/>Kihyun now was even more excited but the older could tell how much more he was. He unlocked his car and got inside of it.<br/>The other one hasitated for a minute, then climbed in slowly.</p><p>«Are you fine kiki?»<br/>He nodded in response.<br/>«Alrigt lets get there.»</p><p>Changkyun drove to an amusement park which he used to visit a lot in his childhood.<br/>Kihyun wipped up and down next to him when he saw where they were going.<br/>«You really taking me to an amusement park?!»<br/>Changkyun just smiled because of the younger.</p><p>Kihyun rushed out of the car, grabbed his arm and pulled me to the big entrance. Changkyun simply laughed.<br/>«Two adults please.»<br/>«Thats 27129,49 ￦ each»<br/>He gave his credit card and then they entered the big park.</p><p>Kihyun looked eveywhere with big puppie like eyes. He was a way too adorable like that. Changkyun could swear if he didn't was that innocent he'd already kissed him. Wait. No of course he wouldn't.<br/>«I never were in one» he whispered.<br/>«Its fine, should we get you some sweets?»<br/>«Yes!»<br/>«Why do I even ask.» Changkyun let out a laughter.</p><p>He ran to the next candy stall and looked at everything.<br/>«I want all Hyung~» he said amazed.<br/>«Choose one.» <br/>«Cotton candy please.»<br/>He smiled. «You're cute.»</p><p>They went to a bench, that he can sit down during eating. The park was really clean. Many teenager groups walked around but families as well. Changkyun felt like back into his teens for a second.<br/>«Let me have a bite Kiki.»<br/>«Just one, small bite, nothing more.» he gave the elder the cotton candy who turned it and bit a bit of it.<br/> «Its really sweet. I hope your teeth is fine after this.»<br/>«Don't worry mum.»</p><p>He looked at Kihyun sitting next to me very calmly. He was in a mood to kiss the younger now, he didnt even knew why. But he forbid it to himself.<br/>«Where do you want to go first.»<br/>«Rollercoaster!»</p><p>He forced Changkyun to go everywhere with him.<br/>One time Changkyun was able to decide where to go and they went to the ferris wheel.<br/>Kihyun pouted. «Hyung its boring. Its night and there is nothig to see.» he said and crossed his arms.<br/>«In front of me is something I can watch the whole day without beeing bored.»<br/>He surely blushed trough the darkness. Changkyun couldn't see it but he could tell it for sure.</p><p>He moved the seat next to the younger. The cabine just started moving very slowly. Kihyun still had his arms crossed and looked very grumpy and pouty. Very cute. He wanted to touch the younger right now and he couldn't help to do it. He just reached his limit.<br/>«Let me do it just once.» Changkyun whispered, he moved his head closer. Kihyun stared at him and stopped breathing. The elder grabbed his shoulders and pressed his lips on the others lips for a very short moment. It was a sweet kiss with no bad thoughts. When he let go of Kihyun, he went quiet.<br/>«You dont need to respond anything, its fine.»</p><p>His grip tightly around sharky and the other one in Changkyuns hand, they left the park and went into his car. The drive home was quiet, even tough Kihyun fell asleep. He might be very exhausted of the entire day since bother if them definitely weren't used to that. It looked cute. Should he maybe take him into a motel? The eldrr didnt in case home wasnt far now amymore.</p><p>He carried him into the bedroom and covered him with a blanket. He was even cute sleeping Changkyun thought and removed some hair out of his face. It was such a peaceful view he didn't want to join the sleeping beauty. He just wanted to look at him the whole night if possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 여섯개 ˢᵗʳᵃʷᵇᵉʳʳʸ ᵈᵒᵘⁿᵘᵗ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Good morning lovely» Changkyun whispered when he saw the younger next to him rubbing his eyes sleepily.<br/>Kihyun let out a cute yawn and streched himself like a tired cat. The elder couldn't help to want to squish his cheeks. <br/>«Morning.» the younger replied with a light blush. He covered his face with his hands in embarassment. Changkyun kissed the others hand softly. He was a way too cute to handle.</p><p>«Wanna catch up some food?» he caressed the others hair and messed it up a little. The brown haired made a suprised sound and chuckled cutely. He seemed to like the others touches.<br/>«Arent we supposed to work today?»<br/>«Its sunday, so not at all.» Changkyun smiled at him.</p><p>Ki sat up in the bed, streched himself and yawning once again. His face was swollen from sleeping and his puffy cheeks colored deep red.<br/>«I really enjoyed yesterday.» he gave the elder a smile.<br/>«Thats fine.»<br/>«Can we reapeat that.» his eyes were sparkling from excitement.<br/>«Maybe once.»</p><p>Remembering the kiss in the ferris wheel he thought it feeled so soft, so warm, incredible. Without even realizing he fell in love with little Kihyun. Maybe he missed being love do much? Or was it really because Kihyun was special? Changkyun couldn't deny that the other male was a special one.<br/>Does he think of the kiss either? Or did he maybe forget about it? Are people even able to forget such things?</p><p>«Get yourself dressed we are going to dunkin donuts.»<br/>«Dont you wanna dress me.» he looked at Changkyun cutely with his puppy like eyes. It was really something that made it almost impossible to say no. At least for Changkyun. It seemed to him that the younger knew his weak spot from the beginning and still he wasn't mad at it.<br/>«No Im not your mum Kiki.» he laughed a little and grabbed his own clothes ready to leave.<br/>«But my daddy.» Changkyun stopped breathing at that nickname. He didn't like it at all. Maybe the elder did blush too. But he knew that the brown haired didn't do it on purpose. Kihyun couldn't know about that.<br/>«Dont call anyone like this again, people might get you wrong.» the elder mumured and left into the bathroom still slightly embarrassed.</p><p>First of all he never even liked this Daddy thing, and second Kihyun was too innocent for this. Changkyun was no one who would use it for its own blongings. He couldn't even imagine having sex with him right now. Even if he liked the younger he never thought about it in a sexual way already.<br/>If Kihyun didnt want to talk about the kiss, he accepted it like this without questioning anything. He wouldn't need an answer anyways.</p><p>He walked out of the bathroom and almost bumped into Kihyun, because he stood right behind the door. The elders eyes widened. He stared at Kihyun for a little moment.<br/>«Are you fine?» Changkyun looked at him in shook.<br/>«Im good.» he replied holding his forehead with a slight groan. He didn't seem okay at all. <br/>«Show me. Are you bleeding?»</p><p>Kihyun slowly removed his hands. His face was a bit swollen at the point the door knocked him and like Changkyun expected some blood were slowly dropping down his forehead. It wasn't as horrible as Changkyun pretended it was but he still couldn't help it.<br/>«Godness Ki.» the blonde male whispered.<br/>«It does not hurt.» he mumured.</p><p>Changkyun pulled him into the bathroom. Kihyun seemed really suprised by this move.<br/>To remove the blood the elder used a wet towel. Slowly he wiped off the dry blood and pressed against the wound to stop the bleeding. Kihyun made a very silent whiny noise. He was really a cute kid. For a second Changkyun got lost by looking at the men's beauty. <br/>«Lets cover it.» he whispered and took out a plaster.<br/>He put it on his wound and gave Kihyun a small smile. There were small blue dinosaurs on it but Changkyun hasn't found anything else that fast. He used to have them because of his small nephew who always hurted himself.<br/>«Lets go to dunkin donuts now.»<br/>Kihyun simply nodded.</p><p>Changkyun smiled at the younger.<br/>Kihyun took the elders hand and pulled him closer trough his side. The male was a bit suprised because he never did it on his own. It was an unusual move and he didn't know if he should question it or not. The younger always had been shy since he was on his side and Changkyun respected it. He wouldn't push him or abuse him.</p><p>When they entered the store some people were whispering to each other. They always did but never that obviously. Or maybe Changkyun didn't look at it closely because he used to go lonely. Kihyun was the one he wanted to protect and maybe that was the reason he now realized it. <br/>The older male pulled Kihyun to a seat. He usually sat over there. It was in the corner of the cafe. Very silent and calm. They also had a great view out of the window.<br/>«Lets eat over here.» Changkyun said, smiling friendly.<br/>«Do they whisper because of this.» he aked pointing at his forehead.<br/>«I dont know, but you still look cute.And we shouldn't car about people whispering.» the elder tilted his head and smiled cutely. Kihyun blushed. Changkyun was overprotective for his childish like friend or whatever they were. But he knew that Kihyun needed it a lot.</p><p>Changkyun ordered a cup of coffee and for Kihyun a strawberry downut with a sweet cherry tea. He knew the younger would like both. The teas over here we're very tasty and they were also sweet. Kihyuns favor.<br/>He took some small bites of the donut, it seemed like he didnt even wanted to eat it. That concerned the elder s little bit.<br/>«Are you good Kihyun?» he asked worried.<br/>«Mh.»<br/>«Does it taste bad or is it because of the whisperes?» <br/>Kihyun simply nodded as response.<br/>«Listen Ki, its not nessesary what ever they had been telling, there will be alsways people like that. You dont have to be anixious about that. I like you the way you are.»<br/>He looked up to Changkyun. For a minute something was seen in his eyes but he turned his head right after it and looked down.<br/>«To you wanna try it.» Kihyun pointed at the baked candy in his hands.<br/>The elder bowed over to him and opened his mouth a little requesting for the younger to feed him. And that's what he did. The donut was really sweet and Changkyun disliked the taste of chemical strawberry but he just smiled a little at Kihyun to make him happy. He also couldn't say no to getting fed by him.<br/>«Mh its good.» he hummed.</p><p>The elder glanced at the other wich looked a way too cute and smiled bright. Changkyun loved seeing the younger happy. It filled him with joy too.<br/>«Wait Kiki there is something on your lip.»<br/>His eyes spot a little sugar crystal. He placed his hand on Kihyuns cheek and used his finger to wipe some strawberry creme off his lip. It was a unconditional act. He didn't think while doing it but later he knew how embarrassing it was. He blushed. Changkyun felt Kis lips forming and kissing his finger like someone others lip. What irritated him a little.<br/>«Did you do that ever before?» the elder asked unsure how to act about this.<br/>Kihyun nodded in response.<br/>«If you dont want me to do it then say it ok? I dont want you to feel uncomfortable.»<br/>He nodded again.<br/>«Then do it again.» he whispered.<br/>Changkyuns eyes widened. Did he hear that right?<br/>«What exactly?» he requested stuttering a little bit.<br/>«Kiss me again.»</p><p>«Are you sure about it? I mean we're both men and we're in public.» Changkyun asked. He didnt want to make his anixity any worser. And regarding how anixous the younger was about the whispering people a few minutes before he felt like really pushing him. <br/>«Just do it before I do.» Kihyun closed his eyes. His beauty made Changkyun stare at him for a second.<br/>«Fine.» he muttered.</p><p>The male leaned across the table and placed a hand on Kihyuns cheek. His hot breathing tickled on the elders skin. In the same second his body shivered and he could feel goosebumps popping up. Slowly he moved closer to him, until their foreheads touched. Changkyuns heart jumped up and down in his chest. He heasitated again for a while.<br/>Then he placed his lips gently on Kihyuns and pulled him into an innocent kiss. Inside of his chest thousands of fireworks exploded which made him unable to break the kiss or move or even think.</p><p>His breathing got faster. Kihyun almost pulled him over the table. The kids got a little more agressive while Kihyun pushed his lips on Changkyuns and moved them. He let out some quiet moans. The elder tried to pull off to break the kiss and he slowly let go of the elder after a while. His eyes showing something Changkyun hasn't seen on the younger before. It was something like lust.</p><p>«Ki dont be like this.» he whispered.<br/>The people around them started chatting more, some seemed talking about them, some completely ignored their existence. And he started to ignore them as well. The best thing he could do.<br/>His heart racing in his chest needed to calm first. And he needed to get his mind back to normal. It was dizzy only filled with Kihyun right at the moment. Changkyun took a deep breath.<br/>«Im sorry....I just...I liked it pretty much.» the younger blushed innocently.<br/>«Really? You did?» he gave him a smile. «Be careful Ki, not every man is a gentle and lets you just kiss and nothing more.» <br/>He nodded. «I know.»<br/>«Are you testing me?»<br/>«Im not...» <br/>Changkyun must admit the kiss was hot and he also had a lot of self control. If he hadn't he would have to panick right now.</p><p>Kihyun had a light blush on his cheeks. And then again his expression changed. Into very very dark. He looked down at his empty hands and then into Changkyuns face a little panicked.<br/>«Ki? Are you fine? What happened? Did you loose sharky?» the older male asked nervously.<br/>«I left him at home.» he whispered.<br/>«Lets get him then.»<br/>«No its fine.» he gave him a dont-worry-smile but that made Changkyun worry even more.<br/>«You lost him at the amusement park right?»</p><p>His eyes started to tear up. He nodded. Sometimes the elder felt like he could read minds and it was a very hard job. But Kihyun wasn't hard to understand and he had no special matters that made him difficult for Changkyun. He already leaned to handle with him and it was pretty easy.<br/>«Kihyunnie its pretty fine were just get there again and ask someone if they found him.»<br/>Changkyun got up from his seat and offered him his hand. He didnt take it. He neither got up. Changkyun stared at the younger.<br/>«Whats the matter dear?» <br/>He pulled his shirt down. <br/>«Can we sit here for a while?» he asked with a very quiet begging voice.</p><p>«No Ki lets go there right now. Its fine.» the elder pulled him up on his feet and into his arms.<br/>And now he felt why he didnt want to go. He got hard. The younger wear pretty uncomfortable skinny jeans and he could understand the struggle right now. But he just didn't think about this for long.<br/>«Its ok Ki that's pretty normal, get my coat and cover it ok?» Changkyun stripped out of his coat and put it on Kihyuns body. Since he was smaller it was a little bit bigger and perfect to cover up anything.<br/>He took the elders hand and both of them left the store slowly. </p><p>«Thank you.» he gave Changkyun a small smile.<br/>«I know Sharky means a lot to you, thats why were gonna find him.» the elder gave Kihyuns head a peck. If he thought about it he needn't any other man than this one Kihyun was just perfect on his own way.</p><p>They klimed into hus car and he caressed Kihyuns hair for a while. It calmed the younger as well as the older male.<br/>«We will find him.»<br/>He started driving.</p><p>They reached the amusement park after an hour.<br/>Kihyun seemed really sad now. He also seemed as if he gave up his hope on finding Kihyun again. But Changkyun didn't. He would murder to find this plushie and give it back to Kihyun.<br/>«We will find sharky.» he took his hands and helped the brown haired out of the car.<br/>They went to the reception. <br/>An old, strict looking Lady eyed them. She didn't seem fun to be around at all.</p><p>«Whats your matters?»<br/>«Were looking for a stuffered shark. He lost it.»<br/>«Are you kidding me? Two grown man using this as excuse to enter for free.» she seemed really pissed. The lady rolled her eyes at them and was about to focus on her book once again.<br/>«Excuse you madam, we really need it, its important to him.»<br/>«No pay, no enterance.»<br/>Changkyun angrily smashed down the money and grabbed Kihyuns arm.<br/>«Come on, we dont spend any more time with someone only focusing on her money.» he huffed. Money wasn't a problem for Changkyun at all. As he said he would do anything o find this stuffered shark right now.</p><p>«Its ok Im good with it lets leave.» Kihyun muttered.<br/>«No we wont.» Changkyun pulled him with him. <br/>«You dont need to do that.»<br/>«You dont need to say that. I will get him for you.»</p><p>He pulled him to the candy stall first and they asked, then they went to the Rollercoaster. But thes hadn't found him. And no one seemed to be ready to think a bit harder to remember since they only saw the two grown men inside of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 일곱개 ˡᵒˢᵗ ᵃⁿᵈ ᶠᵒᵘⁿᵈ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for not updating for so long it's really hard work to edit all these chapters and I want to take time for it so please understand</p><p>Though you're really amazing I have like 120 hits and it's even more than the actual story got :3</p><p>Thanks to everyone reading this</p><p>If you enjoy it please leave kudos and make sure to comment if you feel like</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kihyun looked a way more worried. He was too adorable even if it was serious. Changkyun never thought this wasn't serious at all. He was also really concerned because he felt that sharks meant the world for Kihyun. Even if he never said it. He had a special connection to this stuffered shark and even if Changkyun had to give his life for it he would find it.<br/>He held an arm wrapped around Kihyuns waist as they went to every attraction they had visited. But sharky was found nowhere. The younger male seemed really sad about it. His eyes got big and started watering.<br/>He cried out of nowhere. </p><p>Changkyun could really understand the younger makes feelings. It broke his heart to just look at the sad scenario in front of him. The elder gave Kihyun a tight hug. <br/>«We will find him.» he whispered as strong as possible.<br/>«You are saying it all the time but we wont.» the blonde haired sobbed.<br/>People who were passing their way looked at them in confusion. Probably they never saw a man crying in public. Or maybe they were just looking weird if people didn't know their relationship.</p><p>«Lets get some lunch and go on with searching. I feel like a meal can boost my energy right now.»<br/>Kihyun energetically shook his head.<br/>«No lunch?»<br/>«I want it back Kyun.» he pulled the elder into a hug once again.</p><p>He cried into Changkyuns shoulder. It almost broke the elders heart into hunderts of pieces. He fought with his own tears. The male whispered sweet nothings into Kihyuns ear, trying to calm him down. His shoulder got wet from his tears. His heart skipped some beats before running wild inside of his chest. Why would those wave of love and emotions just flood him at such a moment?!<br/>«Calm Ki, Im sure we will find him.» Changkyun kissed his head lovingly.</p><p>But when they went to the lost property office they hadn't found anything either. Changkyun didn't know where he should look for it anymore. He was almost as frustrated as Kihyun.<br/>He felt bad for Kihyun. Like really bad.</p><p>«How can I apologize for loosing it?» he stroke Kis hair and looked down into his eyes carefully. He didn't know what else to say after a while they stood in silence and Changkyun didn't want to leave it like this.<br/>«Pay with your body.» he whispered sharply.<br/>His eyes widened in shook. He didn't expect the younger saying such words. Even if Changkyun blushed he wished he never heard that.<br/>«Ki do you even know what you are talking about?»<br/>«I dont even care.» Kihyun gulped. <br/>He got serious, so mature and really dominant. It was a side of him Changkyun never had seen since their first met. And it really felt weird. He loved Kihyun for being himself, maybe for messing up his life and even for his childish like behavior. <br/>Changkyun just shook his head and threw away those words as if they never were spoken.</p><p>They slowly went to the car. It hurt him that he couldn't find it. It really hurt him so much. But there was also this request spooking inside of his head.<br/>Did he really ask for that? He held his face. <br/>When Changkyun looked into the mirror before starting to drive he saw something grey laying on the back seats.<br/>«Whats that?» the male turned around and grabbed something really fluffy. A smile appeared on his face right then. He happily laughed.<br/> «See what ive found.» Changkyun gave Kihyun a wide happy smile.<br/>Kihyun grabbed Sharky and pressed it against his chest murmuring something. He then looked at Changkyun again.<br/>«Can we still do it?» he asked even less dominant and more like a actual and shy request.<br/>«Of course not stupid.» he blushed. «I mean fine if we do it sometimes it might happen but don't request something like that to a stranger.» Changkyun huffed.</p><p>«Its right that you fill the missing hole in my life but we arent boyfriends after all. I dont want to sleep with you just because of that. I don't want you to regret it.»<br/>«Be my boyfriend then.» the younger replied even more silent now.<br/>«Do you know what you are saying there?» Changkyun blushed. «You should think about those words twice.»</p><p>He drove them home and went to take a long shower to clear his mind. But he couldn't at all. His head was full of Kihyun.<br/>Why did he even ask for something like that? He wamted to sleep with him. Changkyun blushed.<br/>But why after all what happened to him in past? The man he saved Kihyun from must have done lots of sexual related stuff with him and still.</p><p>Changkyun left the bathroom with only the towel wrapped around his waist and entered his room to look for clothes as usual. <br/>The male let the towel down to put on a pair of boxers. Right then the door opened and Kihyun entered the room. He had the perfect view on Changkyuns naked butt for a few seconds. The elders cheeks felt like burning.</p><p>«Do you need something Ki?» he asked and gave him a kind smile to cover his embarrassment as well as he could.<br/>«N-no I'm sorry.» he was about to ran off but Changkyun grabbed his wrist.<br/>He looked into the older makes eyes. Kihyuns ones were a bit teary and his face as red as a tomato.<br/>«It's fine don't be like that. Were both men.» Changkyun said fighting his own anixty. </p><p>«Thanks for today.» he mumured, still turning away nervously.<br/>Something had happened to him in the past days and Changkyun really couldn't deny it. <br/>«You dont need to thank me Ki, I had to do it.»<br/>«Not really...Sharky....he does not mean the world to me...Im too old for it anyways.» he mumured.<br/>«You are not Ki, you are perfect the way you are.» Changkyun gave him a smile.<br/>«How can you like me?» his eyes teared up. Something horrible must have gone though his brain just right at that moment.<br/>«You are cute and you always try not to be annoying or make any problems to me. And you always try to do things well.» the elder smiled at him brightly.<br/>He blushed. «You are the first one liking me.»<br/>«You are wrong I dont like you. I wont even start to like you.» he said so serious and honest that Kihyun got scared.<br/>Kihyuns eyes started filling with tears and whidned in shook. For sure he understood it the other way round.<br/>But Changkyun couldnt even say what he actually wanted to say. Not in a situation beeing half naked.<br/>That made him decide to just give the younger a warm smile.</p><p>But Ki seemed to be completely confused, staring at him dressing the whole time.<br/>He still stared when Changkyun wasnt even standing there anymore.</p><p>«So you hate me?» a whisper escaped his mouth. A very silent and shy whisper. It sounded like he would cry right away in the very next second.<br/>«Why do you need to think negative?»<br/>Changkyun made a few steps into his direction and caressed his head softly. He just looked down onto the floor. Kihyun took it to heart very much.<br/>«Kiki isn't it obvious for you what I feel when I dont like you and even tough not hate you?» he pulled up Kihyuns chin so he had to look into his eyes.</p><p>His eyes were glittering full of tears. He bit his lip harshly it was going to bleed in the next minute.<br/>«I just cant admit it. Its not right to feel like that.» he said in a broken whisper. After all those things he said to him? Changkyun was a little confused by the others words.<br/>«Ki its fine.» he simply said in a silent and calm voice.<br/>So why did he ask Changkyun to sleep with him if he tought that this feelings arent right?</p><p>Changkyun kissed his cheek softly.<br/>Kihyun wrapped his arms around his neck and energetically pulled him closer. The elder stopped breathing for a moment.<br/>This kid made hum feel different in every situation. His feelings were like a rollercoaster when both of them were together.</p><p>»Kiki?«<br/>He looked into the elders eyes questioning.<br/>»I love you.« Changkyun whispered huskily. His heart skipped one beat after another. He really confessed it by himself.</p><p>His face turned in one second to dark tomato red. But he just kept staring at Changkyun.<br/>»Its not a secret anymore.« Changkyun mumured.<br/>»How can you love someone like me?«<br/>»Because its you.« the blonde haired male gave Kihyun a gentle smile »Lets not try to explain the science of love.«</p><p>He just stood around and watched out of the window, so Changkyun followed him and caressed his hair.<br/>»I'm childish and dumb, look for a better one. A wife, so you can have an own family. Do what adults do.«<br/>»Kihyun you already are family, I don't need anything else.« Changkyun whispered, leaning his head onto Kihyuns shoulder.<br/>»Don't be mad at me but, I can't be your boyfriend. I'm sorry.« Kihyun looked down trough his feet. </p><p>»Alright Kiki don't blame yourself.« the elder said giving him a small smile in the reflection of the window and let go of him.<br/>Changkyun was sure he felt him me too. No he wasn't sure, he knew it. That was kinda obvious, but both of them didn't know how to handle the situation. They hadn't had any experience and regarding Kihyuns personality he could say the younger was probably worried of people could make fun of Changkyun if Kihyun was his boyfriend.<br/>But it was okay for him. Kihyun should take the amount of time he needed to understand that the elder definitely won't worry at all.</p><p>» I'll make us some food. « Changkyun headed to the door and made his way into the kitchen.<br/>Kihyun followed him after a few seconds.<br/>He sat down at the table and played with sharky. He cutely pouted while playing silently for his own. It was a really heartwarming scenario. Changkyun couldn't help but smile at the adorable younger man.</p><p>» Can you tell me why sharky is so special to you? « he asked curiously after a while making sure he stopped playing.</p><p>He went quiet and his eyes focused on the little plush shark. Kihyun gulped looking at Changkyun for a while. He went silent and once the elder thought he wouldn't tell Kihyun took a deep breath.<br/>» I got it from my parents when I was born. « he whispered. His eyes filled with tears within seconds. Fastly he covered his eyes, not willing to cry again.<br/>» May I ask what happened to them?« Changkyun dropped all his things, turning off the plate and kneeing down in front of him willing to listen as close as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 여덟번째 ᵘⁿᵘˢᵘᵃˡˡʸ ᵘˢᵘᵃˡ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter will be the final one so enjoy :) Ik this is a very short story but I hope u like it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«As I told you they both died when I was young.» he spoke quietly. His head down looking at the floor.<br/>«Would you mind telling me the full story?» Changkyun asked softly. He wouldn't want to push Kihyun but maybe it was the time to let him know what happened. He wanted to help the younger.</p><p>Kihyun sighed, then nodded shyly. The younger didn't look up at Changkyun at all. He didn't even mind it, he understood that he was pretty shy about that. His past seemed a hard thing to chew on when it left such big scars in Kihyuns life.<br/>«When I was young I used to beg for everything I wanted to have until I got it. So I got in trouble with my parents one time. They told me they havent got enough money for that and I went crazy. I told them I hated them and trew sharky in the trash telling them I hated it since they gifted it to me and they had to buy me this thing else I wont be their son anymore.» he started sobbing and paused for a few seconds. «Dad tried to calm me and told me as soon as they had money they would go to get it. So a week later I still was mad, caused at them as soon as they started talking and they really didnt know how to handle it and wanted to drive into town to buy it. They never came back....» he closed. Kihyun eyes were teared up his cheeks were wet from crying. He didn't even realize that he cried that much.</p><p>«But this wasnt your fault Ki.» Changkyun tried to calm him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He couldn't imagine Kihyun being mad like that just because of such a small thing. And neither he could think of him saying bad words.<br/>«I could have been a better son for them.» he sobbed again. Kihyun still rejected to look at Changkyun. He seemed ashamed and at the same time guilty.<br/>«We all do mistakes Kiki, its good that you know what you did wrong and you changed yourself to a good person. I think that your parents will forgive you too.»</p><p>He pressed his head into the olders shoulder and started crying loudly. Changkyun just caressed his hair softly.<br/>It hurted hearing that he hates hisself and hearing the sounds of his crying. It ripped his heart again.</p><p>Changkyun let go of him. <br/>«I need to serve the food Ki.» he muttered removing some hair off his face and drying the youngers tears with the sleeve of his shirt.</p><p>«Do you really think they will forgive me?»<br/>«Sure. Will you forgive yourself too?»<br/>He shrugged fastly. Changkyun knew it was the sign of he absolutely won't. <br/>«So you may think about that. Its gonna be important.» he softly said kissing the youngers head.</p><p>They ate their food in silence. It wasnt bad but Changkyun didnt like the expression on his face. It made him sad too. <br/>«Wont you like to be at my side today at work? I will keep care of you.»<br/>Kihyun simply replied with a nod.</p><p>The whole Minhyuk thing still stayed in the elders head up to now. He didnt seem to like Kihyun but what he did was kinda unusual for him. Changkyun never thought Minhyuk would hurt anyone at all. Ripping Sharky? Why would he do that.<br/>Maybe he would need to ask him about that once.</p><p>Ki seemed not too excited for work at all.<br/>He wanted to leave sharky at home because he tought about loosing it again. This were unusual thoughts. Before he would have carried it around and searced for it if he had lost it. Or basically cry if he left it at home. Changkyun put Sharky inside of his bag in case. He wouldn't just left it at home. He himself couldn't do that. What if Kihyun needed it?</p><p>When they started work it was very peaceful. The younger seemed to calm a little bit too. Changkyun showed Kihyun around a bit and explained the fishes to him. Some guests joined them and listened to what he said. He still held the youngers hand and squeezed it a little but he didn't looked like the crowd make him uncomfortable.</p><p>The blue light that was reflecting in the water let the whole museum look like a dreamland. This was what Changkyun loved the most.</p><p>He looked after the Kois, which seemed to have grown a lot in rhe last few days.<br/>They were big, colorful and healty. It made him proud somehow.</p><p>Changkyun loved his job in this dreamy athmosphere.<br/>Kihyun was amazed too and it took a lot of weight and pressure off his shoulders. He liked going trough the tunnel in which the fishes were all around you and the small sharks could swim above you. The younger pressed his nose onto the glass glaring at a squid who teasingly glared back. One of the fishes swam near to Kihyuns face and scared him. Changkyun giggled at that.</p><p>Today work was like usual and he was really happy about that.<br/>Kihyun stayed with him the whole day.<br/>But unfortunately Minhyuk got involved into the whole thing again.....</p><p>They walked along the corridors, Kihyun let out small, happy chuckles next to Changkyun. He held the blonde males arm tight with both of his hands. It was the first time he felt that lucky, his heart was beating unnormally fast inside of chest. Changkyun lightly stroke his hair. Ki let out a happy sigh followed with a soft chuckle.</p><p>«Changkyun?!» Hyunwoo rushed towards them, seeming to be a little bit worried. And it immediately concerned Changkyun. He was a happy nature and very caring.<br/>«What is it?» he questioned, raising an eyebrow.<br/>Shownu cared a lot about them and always was happy, but even tough a very sensitive person who got scared very fast. This workplace was like a second home and he sometimes acted like the father of everyone.<br/>«Its because of Minhyuk.» his voice was cracking.<br/>Kihyuns eyes widened hearing the name.<br/>«Did something happen to Noona?» now it was the younger who worried.</p><p>Hyunwoo stayed silent. Kihyun let go of Changkyuns arm, he realized the younger was shaking a bit, as if he was going to cry every second.<br/>Changkyun grabbed his wirst and hurried to get to Noona.<br/>«Everything will be alright Kihyun.» he tried to calm him. But Changkyun in case worried a lot more than Kihyun and about several things right now.<br/>«Why do you use my full name? You never do.»</p><p>Minhyuk kneed next to the pool and looked down, his back turned to them.<br/>«Noona?» Kihyun whined. He ran to the water looking down and waiting for the dolphin.<br/>Changkyun was worring more about Minhyuk. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and sat next to him. Whatever must have happened Changkyun couldn't explain it to himself.<br/>«Are you alright?»<br/>Minhyuk just shook his head. Weakly he raised his arm, just to let it sink the next second. His body shivered completely out of power.<br/>His legs were bruised, his jeans covered in blood.<br/>Noona appeared in front of Kihyun. She seemed unhappy and concerned.</p><p>Whatever had happened to Minhyuk, she shouldn't hurt Kihyun too. Changkyun wrapped his arms around Kihyun and pulled him away from the dolphin fastly.<br/>«What are you doing?!» he shouted, struggling to get out of his arms.<br/>«Stay calm until we know what happened.» <br/>Minhyuk stood up weakly, Changkyun had to help him but he couldn't let go of Ki because he knew he would run away. He didn't stop struggling at all.<br/>«What had happened?» Changkyun looked at Min concerned.<br/>«Get out of here.» Minhyuk whispered back weakly.<br/>«Is there anything with Noona?» Changkyun whined.<br/>Minhyuk shook his head, before falling on his knees again, to weak to stand. He could see the hurt in his eyes.</p><p>Kihyuns eyes were glittering. The brown haired boy was about to cry every minute. He still struggled in Kihyuns arms.<br/>Changkyun lifted up Minhyuk, what made him let go of Kihyun and he escaped. The elder looked after him in shook.<br/>«Kihyun don't!» Minhyuk shouted.<br/>The younger just went to stroke Noona. Minhyuk in my arms, breathing heavily. Whatever had happened to Minhyuk must happen in the very next second.<br/>«Hyunwoo please come over» Changkyun called for him trough his radio set.</p><p>In the next second, he knew what happened to Minhyuk. A boy pushed Kihyun away, unable to do anything Changkyun watched him hurting the brown haired. Noona making loud sounds. The dolphin would have jumped out of his pool if she could do this.<br/>Hyunwoo stormed into their direction, he heard him calling the other workers for help. He lifted up Kihyun and rushed out of the dolphin area. Another one of the workers dragging down the boy who attacked them. He wasn't able to get out of their grip. Changkyun could hear him shouting. It was something like "that's for you cageing wild animals" or something. But he had no time to think about it.</p><p>The man took Minhyuk, trough the restrooms to get the the first aid kit. The other male clearly needed some medical treatment.<br/>«You need to take these off.» he said pointing at his pants. They were now almost completely dyed red down from his knees.<br/>«I can't...» Minhyuk whispered weakly.<br/>«Fine let me do it.» <br/>«Don't!» he screamed when Changkyun was about to open his pants. His grip around the males shoulders got more thight. It was unusual because Minhyuk was the most confident person he knew. But everything was unusual today he should finally stop complaining about it.<br/>«If you don't take them off I will have to rip them.» <br/>«Just rip it, it's already damaged.» </p><p>Changkyun let out a small sigh, ripping it underneath his knees and bearing his legs. Minhyuk closed his eyes and whined. His legs were full of blood.<br/>A deep wound was revealed around both of his knees. Changkyun wet the others knees and pulled off the jeans slowly. Minhyuk moaning in pain. He was about to faint every second. Blood was streaming out of it now slowly staining his hands. He took the ripped part of Minhyuks jeans and pressed it against the wound, to stop it's bleeding. With another hand he looked for something made of plastic to make a printing compound. <br/>«Are you okay Min?» he asked worried about his condition. The male was breathing heavily. Closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall.<br/>He pulled out gis phone to call the ambulance.</p><p>«I love you Kyun.» Minhyuk weakly whispered, it was that quiet that he might couldn't have heard it. Unsure if he should ignore it or respond he looked at the male.<br/>«Alright Minhyuk let me call the ambulance ok?» he changed the topic. They could discuss it later, maybe, first he needed an ambulance, to look after Kihyun and Minhyuk and had to close the museum. Even though they needed the police to come over. He sighed a bit stressed.</p><p>Hopefully Kihyun was alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 아홉개 ⁱᵐᵖᵒʳᵗᵃⁿᶜᵉ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The final chapter is going to be the longest out of all. I know there aren't many chapters tho but I hope you still like it. I'll maybe write a new story after this because I've got an idea right away yesterday and I'm really excited to do it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>»Hyung don't leave.« he begged. He looked a bit panicked. Changkyun felt bad for leaving him alone but he couldn't help it. He had to check on Kihyun. He couldn't let him alone maybe he was panicking or missing Sharky.<br/>»I have to check on Ki sorry Minhyuk.« Changkyun said.<br/>He worried about him all day. Kihyun was a sensitive human and could hardly get along with other people. Even if he might knew them from friends. But Changkyun trusted Shownu to treat him good. Rushing out of the Bathroom he looked around for Kihyun and called out for Shownu. The two of them were sitting inside of his office.<br/>Kihyun didn't look very good at all. He looked unhealthy and sad. To see his bruises really hurt the elder. He should have given better care of him. He shouldn't have let go of Kihyun or at least fighting the guy who attacked him. The brown haired boy happily called out his name when he noticed Changkyun.  <br/>»Kihyunnie are you alright?« he sat down in front of the younger, completely forgetting about Shownu and Minhyuk still existing. </p><p>He smiled at him softly, bowed to his face and placed a soft kiss on Changkyuns cheek. The male felt his cheeks heating up. As fast as he could he turned away. This sudden action was weird regarding the situation. It was completely out of place. Even the fact Kihyun wasn't even crying was strange.<br/>»Is he alright?« he asked Shownu fastly.<br/>»He didn't let me see his wounds already.« he muttered a little more concerned than Changkyun thought.<br/>»May you will keep care of Min then? I will check on him.«<br/>With a nod the tall men left both if them.</p><p>»Take off your pants Ki.« Changkyun ordered.<br/>The youngers eyes widened. »D-do I have to?« <br/>»It will be better if you did.«<br/>Shyly his hands wandered down to open the button of his jeans. Changkyun felt a little weird watching it but neither he wanted to do it. The young man turned to face the wall and pulled them down fastly. A painful moans escaped his mouth as the pants reached his tights. A deep cut was making his way over both of his tights another one a little deeper. It looked horrible. Someone must have wanted to kill him.<br/>»Calm down Kiki.« <br/>Changkyun lifted him up and carried the brown haired into the bathroom. Carefully he let him down at the toilet seat and took a towel which he pressed into the wound.<br/>»It might hurt now, just calm down okay? The ambulance will come soon and help you.«</p><p>»What will I wear now instead of the pants?« the younger asked when Changkyun had removed the whole pants from his legs. His teary eyes were pressed together so he won't see the wound.<br/>»You will wear nothing first of all.« the elder replied and carried him again. <br/>The ambulance was really kind they helped Minhyuk with his wound showing him how to work and gave Changkyun some creme for Kihyuns scratches.<br/>Kihyun didn't struggle with anything today. He didn't say that he felt uncomfortable or he didn't want the elder to carry him. He just let everything happen.</p><p>So when they went home he searched for my first aid kit. Changkyun also took sharky with him and handed it to Kihyun, who gently squeezed it. He definetly missed his little stuffed friend but didn't want to show it. <br/>»Kyun?« he asked with a silent tone.<br/>»What is it Kihyunnie?~« <br/>»Why aren't you with Minhyuk?« the sudden question let him get out of breath. He looked at Kihyun tilting his head.<br/>"What made you think like that?"<br/>»I heared a little bit of your conversation.« he muttered «Aren't you better with him?»</p><p>»Kiki, as long as you do exist I don't want to be with any other human in this entire world.« Changkyun gave him a gentle smile and pet his head.<br/>»But I ... I told you I can't...« Kihyun said heasitating.<br/>»Just take your time, it will be alright.«</p><p>Changkyun didn't lie, but he knew Kihyun did. He loved the elder back, he knew it and it was not a secret that other people knew too. So why did he still say that he couldn't be with him? What thing in his past made him be like that? It wasn't because of his parents death, why should it? There must be something else that was bothering him. Something he haven't told him already and maybe wouldn't tell him at all.</p><p>They met because of this horrible man Changkyun remembered. So maybe it had something to do with that. But he wouldn't push Kihyun to tell him anything. It was his decision if and when he was going to tell him.</p><p>»Are you feeling better Kiki?« he asked softly.<br/>The younger nodded lightly. »But I'm hungry hyung.« Kihyun sniffled and pouted lightly. <br/>»I'm gonna make some food for you.« he said ruffling Ki's hair.</p><p>Kihyun followed him into the kitchen. The elder didn't dare to say anything yet. He was a pretty sensible person, but today was different. The other male behaved completely different than usual. And Changkyun was a bit weird about it.</p><p>He prepared some Ramyeon. It was pretty easy to prepare and he didn't need to think much for it. The male placed the meal in a bowl and put it on the table.<br/>»Thank you.« Kihyun muttered.</p><p>Changkyuns head rested on the table, he let the scenario happen inside of his head once again. It was so much he had to do now. Call the police, close Sea world for a few days... A deep sigh escaped his mouth. He wouldn't let Shownu do the whole thing again.<br/>The other male lifted up his head with a questioning »Hm?«<br/>»Its nothing Ki.«<br/>»Don't worry, Hyunwoo keeps care of your aquarium very good.« Kihyun said smiling.<br/>»I should make him the CEO instead.« he muttered, remembering that he wasn't there often at all and the other male had to do a lot of his work too.<br/>»I'm sorry for stepping into your life and messing it up that much.« he played with his fingers nervously.<br/>Now I lifted up my head and looked at him. »I'm glad you're doing it actually.« <br/>»How?«<br/>»I already told you, you filled the missing part in my life. It's the first time I feel like someone needs me and I need you too.« This conversation turned so unusual serious. Changkyun didn't feel like talking to Kihyun who can't be without his stuffy. Kihyun was being like the cute best friend or something.</p><p>»I want to learn how to cook, so I can suprise you after work.« he said deadly serious.<br/>»You really want that?«<br/>Kihyun nodded. »And I want to work, like you.« <br/>»Isn't that pretty much for you?«<br/>»I will learn how to handle it.«<br/>He showed his plate over to Changkyun. »Can I have some more chef?« Kihyun asked cutely, letting no time for him to think about their conversation. The pet name let Changkyun blush.<br/>He got his plate and filled it with the last ramen that were left.<br/>»Thanks.«<br/>Changkyun didn't realise before that he was holding sharky under the table and squeezed it softly. </p><p>»Are your legs still hurting?« he asked the other when he finished his second bowl.<br/>»A little... I feel so uncomfortable... Without pants.« <br/>»I'll get you a pair of training pants, I got some really comfortable ones.« Changkyun went into the bedroom and pulled out the black pants, he also put out a new hoodie. When everything was prepared he went inside the kitchen. The other male hadn't moved an inch.<br/>»You can't walk right?« he nodded in response.<br/>Changkyun pulled back the chair and lifted him carefully up into his arms.<br/>»Thank you.« he muttered.<br/>When he was dressed with Changkyuns help of course, they just sat at the bed next to each other in silence.</p><p>»You're different today Kihyun.« <br/>»I was really scared, I thought he would hurt me more than just that. What if I'd be gone forever.« he said with a so silent voice that the elder needed to listen very closely to understand.<br/>»I don't know why someone would do that.«<br/>»I know. It's the same point why people mistreat others. He feels lonely and wants attention or simply feels like no one really cares for him.« his voice had gotten a way deeper than before. A shiver run down Changkyuns body.<br/>»You're really smart Kihyun.«<br/>»Remember this one guy you saved me from? He forced me to do things and play his child actually, I grew up but he didn't care. He was lonely. I lived there for so many years. And even though I told you what I swore myself... It all doesn't matter anymore.« he said without stopping.<br/>»Why doesn't it matter?«<br/>»I found you.« he said, his entire face blushing in a dark shade of red. »I tought I can push you away but it was so stupid.«</p><p>He bowed over to Changkyun...</p><p>My heart beating more that he ever thought it could. His body was getting hot and cold at the same time and goosebumps creeping up his whole body. Kihyuns brown eyes looked at him, they were shining a bit. Something was glittering in them and he couldn't really tell what it was exactly. His face was so close to Changkyuns. Did they ever get that close before?</p><p>«I will start off again.» the younger muttered. <br/>«What do you mean Kihyun?» he didn't really understand his doings at the moment.<br/>«I'll give up on the stupid promise I made.»</p><p>Their lips softly touched. He hold his eyes closed and Changkyun could feel his soft plump lips very intensely. His body heated up with the kiss, all the pressure that lay on him went away. He kissed him back slowly, holding his shoulders tightly.<br/>When he let go we they connected with a string of spit. Both of their faces painted red, their lips were swollen and their breathing got heavy.</p><p>Kihyuns eyes were still shining.<br/>«I really like you.» he muttered and smiled. <br/>Changkyuns face went red, very red. He never expected him to say things like that.<br/>«You cared so much for me and I really needed that.» Changkyun realised his voice got deeper since he said something before they started kissing.</p><p>He looked into Changkyuns eyes. <br/>«You're really cute and you have a big heart.» he never even dreamed about him talking like that.<br/>«So do you want to be my boyfriend?» he asked.<br/>«What?» the elder asked completely confused.<br/>«If you want to be my boyfriend?» Kihyun asked again.<br/>«Yes?»</p><p>Kihyun sighed in comfort before he placed another soft kiss on his lips.<br/>«I need some time to realise it.» the elder muttered and let himself fall down on the bed.<br/>Kihyun chuckled, he looked over to him and smiled.<br/>«So you will be "normal" until now?» Changkyun asked turning his head to face him.<br/>Kihyun nodded in response.<br/>«I would have liked you even if you'd stay like that.» he said, grabbing the others hand.</p><p>Kihyun slowly laid down next to him. <br/>«We should go to sleep and think about tomorrow.»<br/>he sighed. He loved his own aquarium but since he had so much to do Shownu had managed the whole thing for him. And it felt bad not giving him the position as CEO or at least co CEO.</p><p>Kihyuns warm body felt so small in his arms. The elder still had the feeling to protect him from anything bad to happen. Sharky was placed in my self and watched Kihyun sleeping peacefully. Changkyun couldn't sleep now. He needed some more minutes to realise what happened today.</p><p>When Kihyun got up right after sunrise Changkyun got waked up by some whiny noises he made. <br/>"Is everything ok?" he asked rubbing his eyes sleepily. <br/>"Yeah it's just my knees are still hurt." he muttered.<br/>"Should we go to the doctor before work?" the blonde male asked and got out of the bed.<br/>"I have a lot to do, can we wait until you're back?"<br/>"You want to apply for a job huh?" <br/>He nodded with a smile.<br/>"I'm really happy you know?"<br/>Kihyun nodded and pulled me into a hug.<br/>"I love you so much."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is the happy ending for y'all :3 I loved this story so much Kihyun was my little baby I hope you enjoyed it too a story without any smut though. Did you realise it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>